familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jens Julius Jensen (1859-1902)
Jens Julius Jensen (1859-1902) Musician; Immigrant to the US in 1880; Converted to Methodist in Stavanger, Norway in 1877; Worked in Brass Factory (b. January 1859; Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. May 29, 1902; Chicago, Cook County, Illinois, USA) Parents *Jens Jacob Hansen (1823-1864) *Anna Marie Gabrielsdatter (1819-1888) Siblings *Hans Kristian Jensen (1844-?) was a half sibling. *Hans Gabriel Jensen (1846-?) who was born on May 12, 1846 and was baptized on May 21, 1846 *Anton Severin Jensen (1848-1906) who was born on December 19, 1848 *Juliane Amalie Jensen (1852-?) who was born on November 20, 1852 *Anne Marie Jensen (1854-c1895) who married Peter Olsen (1844-1892) and emigrated to Chicago and gave birth to Osborne Theomun Olsen (1883-1971) the china decorator *Johanna Katrine Jensen (1857-1912) aka Catharine Jensen, who was born November 14, 1856 and emigrated to Chicago and married Steffen Barca (c1855-c1895) *Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) who emigrated to Chicago and married Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) *Johan Christian Jensen (1863-1922) Death of father Jens' father died in 1864 and the remainder of the family appears in the 1865 Norway Census living in Farsund. Emigration The whole family emigrated to Chicago in 1880-1881. Marriage In the United States, Jens married Anna Olsen (1859-1912) on June 7, 1884 in Chicago. Annie had emigrated in 1875. Children *Jens Jacob Jensen (1885-1885) who died as a ten month old infant on December 29, 1885. *Jens Arthur Jensen (1888-1975) aka Arthur Bruce Jensen I, who married Ruth Cameron (1907-?). *John Sydney Jensen (1890-1894) who died as a four year old child on August 18, 1894. *Sigried Birgita Jensen (1895-1990) who married Donald Fredrick Abel (1898-1956). *Myrtle R. Jensen (1899-c1990) who married Robert Hayden. Chicago, Illinois The family appears in the 1900 United States Census living in Chicago. In 1900 they had seven children with three living, and had been married for 17 years. Jens is working in a brass foundry. Death He died on May 29, 1902 according to the Illinois Death Index and his death certificate was number 9162. Arthur Bruce Jensen II (1939- ) says: "Jens may have died while working in a steel mill where he was overcome by fumes." He was buried in Mount Olive Cemetery. Biography An undated church biography reads as follows: Jens J. Jensen. Came to America in 1881 from Norway where he was born in Farsund, Mandals and Listers Amt, in 1859, and having been reared and confirmed in the Lutheran faith, was converted in Stavanger in 1877 where he united with the Methodist church, and on coming to Chicago, united with the 1st Norsk-Dansk Methodist Episcopalian church in 1886 transferring to Maplewood Avenue church where he is now chorister; has been trustee for many years, and was formerly S.S. superintendent. His wife, Anna (Olsen), of the same nativity, came with her parents, Soren and Anna Olsen, whose record appears in this volume, to America in 1871, was here converted and is a member of the Ladie's Society of the Maplewood Avenue church. Their children are Jens Arthur and John Sydney, two others Jens Jacob and John Sydney having died in infancy. Mr. Jensen's father, Jens Jacob Hansen, who passed away in Norway in 1864, an adherent of the Lutheran faith, was a talented violinist, the entire family with one exception being musicians. His mother, Anna Marie (Kjarvaldsen) after her husband's death came to America in 1882 and passed away six years later, aged 63 years, having previously embraced the Methodist faith. Mr. Jensen at the age of 14 years left his home for a sailors life, which followed for 3 years, visiting France, Scotland and numerous other countries, on his return home was converted, and about four years later came to America, where he has been one of the most active workers in the Methodist church, also being a member of the Skalden, a musical society. Memories about Jens Julius Jensen *Sigried Brigida Jensen (1895-1990) wrote in a letter circa 1960-1965: "Your great-great great grandfather's name was Jens Hansen -- the custom at that time in Norway. The sons were the son of Jens, so their names became Jensen. Your great-great great grandmother married four times, one, out lived her, a Mr. Brecking (sp?) of Chicago. The first one I know nothing of. My grandfather Ossie & Jennies, I do not know for sure -- but believe was her third husband who edited a small paper and believe it was in Farsund, where my father was born. Her other husband owned an inn, two sons born to that marriage. One died in the English Channel, captain of his boat. The other a captain, on the ____. His boat was lost in Lake Michigan. The family moved from Farsund to Stavanger and lived there until they came to America around 1870. The children were Marie (Jennie's and Ozzie's mother), Katrina -- Lillie -- Hans -- John -- Andres -- Hervey -- and my father Jens. They all sang beautifully. It was a warm loving family and I loved my Tanta Katrina and your uncle Ossie so very much. I was six when my father died and 16 when Tanta died -- or I would have more to tell. My sister Myrtle and her husband were in Norway two years ago and went to Farsund to see if they could find out any thing about our father -- but could not find out anything -- there was a fire some time ago and much was lost." Uncompleted research *His death certificate needs to be ordered. External links *Jens Julius Jensen at Findagrave *Jens Julius Jensen at Geni Images Image:Jensen-Jens 1900circa 001a crop.jpg|1880-1890 circa portrait Image:8638049 108853501820.jpg|1880-1890 circa portrait Image:Jensen-Sigrid photo.jpg|1880-1890 circa portrait Image:Sc0002105c.jpg|1880-1890 circa portrait Documents Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060111010475.jpg|1859 birth in Farsund churchbook File:1865 census Jensen Hansen Farsund.gif|1865 Norway census File:Document missing.png|1881 arrival File:Jensen-Olsen 1884 marriage.png|1884 marriage File:1900 census Jensen Olsen.jpg|1900 US census File:Document missing.png|1902 death certificate Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: People from Farsund, Norway Category: Migrants from Norway to Illinois Category: Deaths at age 43